


Briarcad

by CaseyRosethorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Not Religious, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Elves, Elves are Dicks, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Goblin Town, God Complex, Goddesses, Gods, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic-Users, Modern and Fantasy combined, Necromancy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Work In Progress, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyRosethorn/pseuds/CaseyRosethorn
Summary: A world I worked on for a while but could never put to paper or in this sense to a Work. There are 4 Races in the Beginning Ciarim, Goblins and Dryders, Ardun a Race that wouldn't be known about until the 12th Millennia. Nine gods and what they created. In Later chapters two protagonists would become the Center of this story





	Briarcad

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little thing me and a friend worked on. For now no rating but when I finally add the violence and sex and other stuff there willl be a mature rating.

It started with Nirye she created many worlds but  


She created Caelian, the twins Niryse and Phona, lastly Lylli each one would contribute to Briarcad. She'd also create the Dryders a society of folks who built cities in caves. Who'd be unknown to the Goblins and Ciarim until the 6th Millennia. 

Caelian would create trees, grass, many plants and animals, the sea and Goblins a race meant to protect Nature but would instead build their society around it. He'd also create his own Divine children Ciraalda and Avius.

Niryse would create the Ciarim an Elven Society. 

There was Lylli the goddess of death whereas her siblings created life she created a cycle that they'd follow Birth, Life, Death. Ciraalda was the goddess of the sea she'd fiercely protect the beings of the sea. Avius the Goblin God of Dragons, Storms and debauchery, Malidus god of Balance, Vorken goddess of Disease and Rats.  


Phona who envied her siblings and their children's creations so she created something out of rage, jealously and spite which turned out bad. Ziat was a hellish landscape furious with how it turned she attacked Briarcad.  


I have this also on Wattpad and I don't know if I'll continue this. I have been battling writer's block


End file.
